dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Watcher
: Sagnik was born a mutant, as a result, he was born with heightened senses and reflexes compared to ordinary human beings. Soon, he discovered, he was also fast enough to catch up to speeding vehicles on his feet. Due to further experimentation on his own body (because of his curiosity) he unknowingly triggered a secondary mutation which affected his physical appearance as well as his powers. As a result, he was taller, more muscular, had longer hair but more interestingly, his eyes turned blue from light brown. Blue Streak's physiology also provides him with limited protection against impact forces and the high levels of friction that are produced when he moves at superhuman speed. Sagnik's durability is heightened sufficiently to shrug off most blunt force trauma, yet he is not completely bulletproof. * : He can run and move at speeds that are way beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athletes. He moves and reacts at inhumanly fast speeds that are incomprehensible and undetectable, allowing him to dodge any attack, travel anywhere around the world instantly, and land multiple hits on someone before they can react. He is significantly faster than a F1 car (375 km/h or 233 mph) and has been mentioned to be twice faster than a speeding bullet. While unlike other speedsters, he does not depend on Speed force and his speed is a result of his own mutation, it has been confirmed that to run several hours, he sometimes draws energies from his surroundings. He can absorb any and every type of energy there is and convert it in such a way that he can use it to run or sometimes boost his speed without harming or damaging his own body. By building up enough kinetic force in his body, he is able to deal very punishing blows. His top running speed is unrecorded, but it is demonstrated that he can at least achieve supersonic speeds. He remained able to use his super speed after severing the muscles and tendons in his left leg. He has at times moved so fast that, he has left an afterimage behind. His speed allows him to run on the surface of water and even climb a building without stopping. He was once recorded to be running at 884.754 m/s (Mach 2.6) and that has been described as his regular cruising speed. **'G-Force Compensation': Has the ability to use his super speed to automatically compensate for any G-Force difference. **'Molecular Acceleration': Has the ability to accelerate the molecules within an inanimate object or a living being by touch, causing the target to tear itself apart from the subsequent stress generated upon it. * : Blue Streak's physiology grants him greater stamina when compared to an ordinary human, allowing him to operate at peak capacity for at least several hours and sometimes a day before he begins to grow tired. * : He's capable of reacting fast, because he's moving at superhuman speeds everything comparatively moves slower for him. * : Even without his speed, Blue Streak possesses a limited degree of superhuman strength, allowing him to lift about 1,600 lbs with his arms and 2 tons with his legs. * : He has an eidetic memory, which borders on almost total recall. This enables him to memorize virtually anything. Much like Deathstroke, his brain has way more efficiency at collecting, assorting and storing data when compared to normal humans. He can process information at super-human speeds. This ability allows Sagnik to see the world as if it is in slow motion, which, combined with his physical speed, lets him perform thoughts and actions long before a normal human around him could even perceive them. His brain is so naturally adept at higher mathematics that he can perform unaided mental calculations such as finding large, complex, and imaginary square roots, solving equations including vectors, Boolean logic, probability and statistics, differential and integral calculus, and computing analytic functions. He possesses enhanced intuition, pattern solving, information storage and retrieval, and logical and philosophical structuring. The potential of his intelligence is nearly unlimited. His intuition is heightened to the degree that his hunches are almost always correct. * : Another effect of his augmented speed is his dramatically heightened healing capacities. In the event that he is injured, his body undergoes rapid cell regeneration, allowing him to heal much faster than a normal human. Despite Sagnik's physical durability, he can sustain physical injury. However, if injured, his body is able to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Blue Streaks' healing powers are developed to the point where he can fully regenerate missing limbs. He is immune to all Earthly diseases, infections and disorders, and has never become ill after receiving his unique powers. He's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox and HIV. Due to his accelerated metabolism, he is virtually immune to intoxication by consuming alcohol. His powers further, dramatically slows the aging process due to extensive regeneration of healthy cells. *'Sound Immunity': His ability to transduce sound also protects him from being deafened by loud noises. * : Due to his tremendous intelligence and enhanced brain, he has received certain telepathic abilities. He has the ability to read minds and project thoughts. * : He can generate heat through friction for a variety of purpose. He can essentially emanate heat through his palms, causing them to burn hot. | Abilities = * ** ** ** * ** * |Weaknesses = |Equipment = * Blue Streak Armor: Other than concealing his identity and protecting him from sustain massive and detrimental injuries to his body, his armored suit exchanges physical attribute and protect his body from both ice and explosions. Also his cowl is equipped with a com-link, so he can contact his allies. His cowl has red lenses within the eyes to give Blue Streak an element of being demonic being to those around him but also serves a purpose of given Blue Streak through the use of advance tech connected to the cowl of visionary powers such as: Night Vision, Infrared Vision, X-ray, Telescopic and Microscopic Vision. The emblem on his chest can be used as a means to project artificial solar light (mostly Red sun radiation for Kryptonians). The suit is quite advanced and is symbiotic in nature, so it doesn't rely on tech for the initial bonding process with its user, the start-up is completely psionic. The psionic bonding with the suit allows its user to control it remotely, and call for it with no needs of electronics. The armor can also absorb electromagnetic energy once it finds the correct frequency of said energy. The suit warps light and sound around it, rendering it invisible. It has shown to be resistant against huge amount of radiation. While the suit grants extraordinary durability, flexibility, endurance and grants greater agility, the factor by which the wearer's strength is increased is almost negligible and hence, isn't that useful. Although, the suit has a defense mechanism of releasing toxins in the form of aerosol if someone tries to remove it. |Weapons = *Sword (Formerly)}} Category:Indomitable Will Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Business Management Category:Millionaire Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Empowered by Equipment